The Return of Brandon Episode 2
b61.png|'Sup, guuuuurl? b62.png|You're no Brock, Roxanne! b63.png|'Kay, thanks. b64.png|Ah, crap...no, it's this goob again. b65.png|You're that inept Devon Corp. employee, from the Petalburg Woods! How you been, man? I haven't seen you since the last time you forced plot upon me. b66.png|Uh...I don't remember asking for your life story, grandpa. Go eat a hard candy and talk about the 40s. b67.png|Not really. Look, just hand over that Wingull you stole, and everything'll be cool. b68.png|Friggin' pirates. Go back to Neverland! b69.png|Yoink. b70.png|Hey, I just saved your precious bird. How about some monetary compensation? b71.png|Good to know. b72.png|What about them? b73.png|Look, guy...I'm kind of on this mystical journey...so if we could speed this along... b74.png|-Confetti- Never heard of it. b75.png|We? Look, I'm from Florida. I'm perfectly capable of operating a water based recreational vehicle. b76.png|A gathering of angels, appeared above my head! They sang to me this song of hope, and this is what they said! They said, Come Sail Away! Come Sail Away! Come Sail Away with me! b77.png|:O She only had one more level to go until she evolved! Curse you, you fat chunk of vomit! b78.png|Rest in peace, Frou Frou. Truly, you were the Frouest of Frous. b79.png|So...glorious... b80.png|Whoa, hahaha...I really messed up that screenshot. b81.png|Thanks, bro! I don't regret creating you, Steven. (RTDI references everywhere!) b82.png|...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! b83.png|Aw, man...Ashitaka is my only bro left... is the Nuzlocke destined to end here, merely on the second gym? :( b84.png|Okay, Ashitaka...I'm going to griiiiind you all the way to level 25. Then we'll throw fate to the wind and fight Brawly. b85.png|This took like, 45 minutes, I think. >.> I think this Nuzlocke is going to give me carpal tunnel. b86.png|Okay, Brawly...it's you and your band of dweebs, versus Prince Ashitaka and the King of Wiki Nuzlockes! b87.png|Game on, princess. b88.png|1 down, 2 left. Thankfully, Ashitaka has Absorb, which restores part of his HP. b89.png|2 down, 1 left. Okay, Ashitaka...it's game time. b90.png|>:O YEEEAH BOY!! Ashitaka is a beaaaaast. b91.png|Go save some dolphins, hippy! Ashitaka and I've got badges to win. b92.png|Frickin' aye. b93.png|Thanks, bro. It was nice beating you and taking your TM. b94.png|You bet, old dude. And, we're not friends. b95.png|We needed a new teammate. And this one is Electric type! Unfortunately...the next gym is Electric type, so, she won't be a huge help. b96.png|Welcome to the team, Raiden! b97.png|She was almost named "Sanga". b98.png|Uh...if you're the dude in charge of building boats, I feel really nervous... b99.png|You can't do that because...? Seriously, what part of "mystical journey" do you fools not understand? All this sea salt must be rusting your brain. b100.png|$50 just to get in the door? What, is this a black tie event or something? b101.png|Dude, I've ridden across the sea with some weird old man to come find you. How about a little gratitude, you book jockey? b102.png|-.- Why is it always pirates? b103.png|I wouldn't. b104.png|By the way, it took forever to grind Raiden those three levels. >.> b105.png|Hey, Archic...where's Jughead? :B Har har har. b106.png|That's quite the threat. Considering that my weakest Pokemon just swept your two bros over there, I'd say it doesn't hold water. b107.png|Pffff. Ain't no thaaang, bro. b108.png|...Professor! I'm so...happy...to see you! b109.png|Hey, May. Still weaker than I am? b110.png|Hahahaha. Silly May. Okay, I'll humor you. b111.png|Yeah, see that? Raiden's at level 24 now. And it took a loooong time to grind her. There are so many Electric types in this area, that every battle pretty much ended with Raiden in paralysis. I couldn't keep buying Parlyz Heals, because I only have so much money, you know? So after each battle, I had to run back to the Pokemon Center. b112.png|Fortunately, Raiden learned a good Electric type move, and is now only 2 levels away from evolving into Manectric, one of my favorite Pokemon. b113.png|Awww...I want a Lombre. b114.png|Sorry, bro...I do love Lombres, though. b115.png|I was worried about that Combusken...but it fell pretty easily. b116.png|;) b117.png|Woo! Raiden is now level 26, and Ashitaka is level 28. We're on par with the next gym leader. Unfortunately, he's an Electric type trainer, so, we don't have any advantages. b118.png|Sigh...at least this time, I didn't have a Poochyena with me. But seriously, 90% of my first encounters have been Poochyenas -.- b119.png|Hahahha...yes. b120.png|Relaxed nature? That's perfect for Rupe-Dawg.